The 4 Day Killer
by Psycho4Life
Summary: They are investigating a string of kidnappings turned murders. What happens when Shawn becomes the next victim? Will they be able to save him in time or will it be too late? This does have established Shassie in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or the characters.**

 **This is my first chapter story so please bear with me and enjoy the first chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

The gang was investigating a string of kidnappings turned murders. There had been four people do far and it was only a matter of time before the next victim was taken. The victims were all different ages and were both male and female. They were getting close and Lassiter was getting anxious about his boyfriends involvement. It is 2am and they are at the station going over evidence when he pulled Shawn aside.

"Shawn, I'm getting nervous about you being on this case. You are getting too close."

"Lassie, you don't need to worry. I will be fine. I want to help catch this guy and I'm not stepping back from this case" Shawn said then gave his boyfriend a reasuring hug and kiss.

"Okay Shawn. I didn't think I could stop you. I want you to be careful or I will put you under house arrest next time" Lassiter said and gave Shawn another kiss.

Shawn just smiled when Lassie pulled away. "Alright Lassie, if you say so."

They went back to the rest of the group to finish going through the evidence.

"Okay so this guy only keeps his victims for a few days before he kills them and it seems it's only one victim a week" said Juliet.

Shawn looked at the evidence with intensity. "I'm sensing that this guy is a loner and has never gotten respect from people. He is the invisible one."

"Great so he could be anybody and id just going to blend in with everybody else on the street" Gus said.

"Yeah we need to catch this guy fast. It's only a matter of time before he sends the next note telling is to find his next victim before he kills them" Juliet said while picking up a photo of one of the vicims with the note that went along with it.

Shawn stared at the evidence again seeing if he coulf get anything more, anything useful. With a sigh he said, "I'm going for a walk to clear my head."

"Want me to come with you, babe?"

"No. That's okay" Shawn said giving Lassie a smile. "I will meet you at home okay, Lass."

"Okay be careful."

"I will." With that Shawn walked out of the station.

When Shawn walked out of the station he stopped and thought about which way to go. He decided that it didn't really matter because if he got lost he could call a cab to tae him home. He decided to go to the left and just started walking. He was enjoying his walk and just thinking about the case and going over everything in his head. Shawn felt like someone was watching him, following him. He had felt it for days but didn't bother mentioning it to his boyfriend or anybody else. He figured if he told Lassie he would go all over protective on him and pull him off the case. Part of him believed that he was just being paranoid so he just ignored it. Little did Shawn know he shouldn't have ignored that feeling as he was being watched at that moment and that the killer was just waiting for the right moment to strike.

* * *

 **Thank you guys for reading the first chapter. Please review. The next chapter will be posted as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or the characters.**

 **Here is chapter two. Hope you guys enjoy it. I am not that great a writer and I don't know if this is that good but enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

The killer had been watching Shawn since the beginning of the investigation. He wanted to keep track of the psychic's movements and progress during the investigation. He wanted to keep track of how close Shawn was getting and if the psychic was getting too close then he would just have to take care of it. After watching Shawn for weeks he decided that he was getting a little too close for comfort. That is why at this moment he is watching Shawn take his walk and trying to pick the right time to grab him. He had to do it when there weren't a lot of people around and he had to make sure that there wasn't a lot of light around in case he was to be seen. He couldn't have that especially since when he was about to kidnap the police psychic.

While Shawn was walking he came to a smoothie shop and he just couldn't resist a nice pineapple smoothie. Getting a smoothie temporarily took his mind off of the case and their killer. The killer parked and watched Shawn go in and drink his smoothie. He knew he had to make his move soon or it would be too late to grab him. He had to take the psychic before he got any closer. Even while he held his victims captive he still tracked Shawn and followed him. He had made up his mind that the psychic would be his next victim, he just had to find the right time. He was excited that Shawn was going to be his next victim, he couldn't wait to have some fun with him. Shawn deciding to take a walk was the chance he had been waiting for. He watched Shawn walk out of the shop and continue his walk down the street. He was going to make his move any minute now. There were not a lot of people around so it was the perfect opportunity.

He parked and got his chloroform rag ready and got out. He was only a few feet behind Shawn and when he made sure nobody was looking he ran up behind Shawn and put the rag over his mouth. Shawn was startled and started to struggle with his assailant but he was losing the battle with consciousness and finally blacked out. Once Shawn was out cold he looked around and picked him up in a firemans carry over to the trunk of of his car. He placed Shawn in then tied his hands and gagged him just in case he woke up but he didn't plan on him waking up anytime soon because he gave Shawn a sedative.

Once that was settled he drove of with his new and most valuable victim yet with a big smile on his face. He couldn't wait to give the police his note. He only wish he could see the look on their faces when he read the note. This was going to be a lot of fun, so let the game begin.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my new chapter. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i do not own Psych or the characters.**

 **hey guys, sorry for the long wait. here is chapter 3. enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

He still had Shawn in the trunk of his car but first he had to drop his new note to the police station so that they could find it later that day. He dropped it off quickly and now it was time to take his nice new captive to his hideaway. He couldn't wait to see the look on his captives face once he woke up.

It was late and Lassie was waiting for his boyfriend to come home from his walk. He has been pacing for the past hour. Gus and Juliet have not heard from Shawn when he called them in a panic. They told him not to worry and that Shawn would come home when he was ready. Carlton had tried calling Shawn's phone but there was no answer. He was slowly starting to panic and if Shawn didn't come home soon then he would go out looking for him and bring him home. If he found Shawn he would give him a big kiss then tell him to never do that again. He was really starting to worry and he just couldn't shake this feeling that something was wrong. He waited another half hour then he grabbed his keys and went out looking for his boyfriend.

He started going the route that he would take if he was going to the station and he didn't see him. Then he took the the route Shawn would have taken if he had gone the other direction after leaving the station and again he didn't see him. He started to get a bad feeling in his gut and at this point he was beyond panicking because he new something was most likely wrong and he didn't like any of the possibilities that came into his mind.

He decided to go to the station just in case Shawn had decided to go back there. When he parked and got and walked the stairs to the doors he saw the envelop sitting there and he new that it was a new note from their killer. Carlton new what that letter would say and what the name of the victim would be. He whipped out his phone and called the chief right away.

"Chief, it's Lassiter. We have a serious problem."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. I will post the new chapter as soon as possible. sorry these chapters are so short but i hope you enjoyed it anyway.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or the characters.**

 **Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up. I had actually typed it all up and finished then it logged me out and got rid of everything I typed and didnt feel like typing it again. Anyway here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

When Shawn woke up he was tied hands and feet to a chair in what he believed was a basement. He started to panic and his heart began to race because he know that he was in trouble and that he probably wasn't getting out of this alive, but he hopped that he was wrong.

Back at the station Lassiter was freaking out while he was waiting for the Chief, Juliet, Henry, and Gus to arrive. He couldn't stop thinking about Shawn, his Shawn, and wondering if he was okay and what was happening to him. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the Chief calling him, "Detective, what do we have?"

"It's another note Chief and the victim...the victim is Shawn" he said with a soft voice.

"Oh my God." She placed a hand on his arm and said, "Lassiter don't worry we will find him. I promise. Did you call O'Hara?"

"Yes. I also called Guster and Mr. Spencer."

Like on cue the three walked into the station. Henry was the one to speak first. "Why am I here in the middle of the night Karen and where is Shawn? Why isn't he here?"

"We got another note from our killer. The victim this time is Shawn. He must have grabbed him when he left the station earlier to go on his walk to clear his head. Henry, I am so sorry. We want to help with the investigation, but only if you want too."

Henry was in shock and couldn't say anything all he did was nod and Gus collapsed into a chair with a distant look on his face. Juliet just looked scared and glanced over at her partner and knowing this has to be really hard on him.

The Chief spoke first after the brief silence, "Detective Lassiter would you please read the note from our killer."

"Lassiter picked up the note and with a shaky voice read the note out loud to the group.

 _"Hello detectives, as you can see I have taken my next victim. This time it seems it is personal for you guys and especially personal for a certain head detective. You know the rules of my little game, you have four days to find my victim, and in this case your beloved consultant, or you will find their body instead. Good Luck. Victim name: Shawn Spencer."_

Gus started to really panic. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. He is gonna kill him. He is gonna kill Shawn. We have no leads. He is gonna die. We aren't going to find him in time."

Juliet put a hand on his arm and then gave him a hug and said, "Don't worry Gus we will find him. I promise. "

"Okay guys, I don't think he expected us to find this note of his till tomorrow so we have an early start on finding Shawn. Let's get to work by ourselves and then when people on duty tomorrow get here I will brief them and then have other officers off duty volunteer if they want to help. Detectives, go and grab all the evidence that we have so far and let's get to work."

The Chief was trying to stay in control and not let her emotions interfere but it was becoming hard. She was angry and pissed that this bastard had chosen one of her own as his next target. She couldn't call him a victim, it was too hard. Shawn was not only one of her own but he was the boyfriend of her head detective. They had to find him, they have no choice but to find him. Shawn brings so much joy to the station and a lot of joy to her head detective. He brings character and fun and always puts a smile on some ones face when they need it. They would work day and night till they find him and bring him home. She couldn't have it any other way.

"Okay Chief, we have all the evidence. O'Hara went to grab some coffee for us."

When O'Hara got back with the coffee they all got to work on catching this bastard and finding Shawn before it was too late.

When Shawn woke up again it was to the sound of footsteps. He tensed up and waited and his heart started racing again. When the kidnapped stepped in front of him he got a good look at the killer they had been looking for, for weeks. He was 6'2" with brown hair and brown eyes and a smile that sent a chill down Shawn's spine.

"Hello Shawn, I hope you are enjoying your stay so far" he said with a creepy laugh. "My name is Wayne Gacy and we are going to have a fun time together."

* * *

 **Please review. I promise I will have the next chapter up soon then this one and I promise that the Shawn whump will be coming soon. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ddisclaimer: I do not own psych.**

 **Sorry for the long wait guys. Here is chapter 5. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

Shawn and his captor just continued to stare at each other for a few more moments before Shawn broke the silence.

"What do you want from me? Why did you take me?"

He just laughed again. "Why Shawn? Because I thought it would be fun to have the police psychic be my next victim. And you were getting a little to close to catching me for my comfort, so I had to take you to get you off my trail." At the scared look on Shawn's face he said, "Oh don't worry Shawn, they have four days to find you. We won't be starting our fun till tomorrow. Have to give them time to find my note. How I wish I could see the looks on their faces, especially your lover Detective Lassiter."

At the mention of his boyfriends name hetensed up. "" Stay away from him!"

"Oh, don't worry your pretty little head. I wasn't going to touch him."

"How did you know we were dating anyway?"

"I have been following you since the beginning Shawn."

"Okay man that is just creepy."

He ignored the commentt. "Well, while you are my guest I will be giving you water and maybe food. It depends on my mood. Have to make sure you don't die before our fun is over. Who knows if the four days are up I might keep you longer. I am telling you this because I can see you were going to ask about food. Now I am leaving you. I will be back later today, probably in about nine to twelve hours, so that we can get started. Goodbye for now Shawn."

"Wait! When do I get this food and water because I could use it now. You shouldn't leave your guest when they are hungry."

"Well too bad. Bye Shawn." And with that the door closed leaving Shawn alone.

Back at the station they were going over the evidence with a fine tooth comb. They had to find Shawn before it was too late. Lassiter was getting more and more frustrated with each minute that passed bye and they were getting nowhere. It was almost midnight which means that in a couple of hours their killer would be expecting them to find his note which meant it wouldn't be good for Shawn. At this tought Lassiter stood up and announced that he needed some air.

Henry watched him leave and decided to follow him out and have a talk with him. When he walked outside he saw Lassiter sitting on the steps and he sat next to him. They didn't say anything for a few moments then Henry broke the silence.

"We will find him Carlton. We will bring him back home to us."

"I know we will find him,but we will find him before its too late? And if we do find I'm in time how badly will that bastard have hurt him? I just want him home with me, with us, now. I should have gone on that walk with him."

"Carlton you can't think like that, we will find him in time and you shouldn't blame yourself. None of this is your fault."

Lassiter just nodded and there was another brief moment of silence.

"You know Carlton I haven't said this yet so I will say it now. I'm glad you are dating my son. You are a good fit for him and you really care about him."

"Thank you Henry, and I do really care about him. I love him so much."

Henry put a hand on Lassiter's shoulder and they just sat there in silence.

* * *

 **Please review. I hope you enjoyed it. The Shawn whump will be coming next chapter. The next chapter will be up with a week. Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it has been a long time since i updated. here is chapter 6. let the shawn whump begin.**

 **disclaimer: i do not own psych or the characters.**

* * *

 **chapter 6**

Shawn was awake the next time his captor came down the stairs. He tensed up as Gacy got closer to him. He came around to stand in front of Shawn with this huge grin on his face.

"Hi Shawn. You ready to have some fun? I know I am."

"Uh, sure. You play video games because I love video games."

"Very funny Shawn. The police should have found my note and by now are working overtime to try and find you. So, should we get started?"

"No, I'm not ready. How about you come back in a few days and ask me then." Shawn was trying to keep the panic out of his voice but was failing.

There was a table near where Shawn was sitting and he watched as Gacy walked over to it and stopped to ponder what instruments of torture he would use first. Shawn watched him intently as he picked up one if the knives and walk back towards him. He stood in front of Shawn again.

"This Shawn is one of my favorite knives. It is a carving knife." Gacy flipped the knife around in hi hand.

"What exactly do you plan on doing with that knife and when do I get this water and food you mentioned last time?" Shawn was trying to stall but knew it wouldn't last long.

"Well Shawn, I plan on having some fun with this knife and you will get water after we finish our fun. Now shut-up."

"Sorry but shutting up is hard for me. See I... He didn't get to finish his statement because he received a punch to the face.

"Now, now Shawn. If you stop talking I might just decide to go easy on you today. Unless I am having too much fun of course. hahaha."

Shawn just continued to stare at the maniac before him and decided it was best if he didn't say a word. There was nothing he could say to change his captors mind. Gacy was going to hurt him and he was just going to have to take it and pray that they found him before his four day window was up and ended up as another dead body. Gacy started to unbutton Shawn's shirt and Shawn just continued to watch him and wait for the pain and torture to begin.

"Are you ready to begin Shawn?"

"No."

"Well that's to bad. Now don't move to much or it will cut you deeper then planned and we can't have you lose to much blood and die on me too soon now can we?"

Gacy traced the dull side of the knife down his chest and watched as Shawn tensed up and tired to pull away. Then without warning he flipped the knife over and started his carving of lines down Shawn's chest. Screams of agony were ripped from Shawn's throat and it was music to his ears. He loved hearing his toys scream. By the time he was finished with his new toy he had made five nice long lines down Shawn's chest. He stood back to admire his work and watch as Shawn panted and tired to work his way through the pain.

"It's beautiful. Don't you just love the beginning of my master piece?"

"N-no."

Shawn continued to pant and continued to work his way through the unbearable pain.

"Of course I'm not done. Still have more to do but not today. Well just this." And Gacy proceeded to punch Shawn across the face a few times before stopping.

"There now I am done for today."

He watched as Shawn groaned and tilted his head back. While he had his eyes closed he didn't notice Gacy go and get something from the table.

"This will stop the bleeding so that you don't lose to much of it." he said as he rubbed something over his chest. Shawn screamed in pain.

"Can, can I have that water now?"

"Sure, I guess you earned it. Here you go Shawny boy."

Shawn enjoyed the cold water down his throat.

"That's enough. Until tomorrow Shawn." And with that he walked out of the room leaving Shawn once again by himself.

* * *

 **well that is chapter 6. i hope you all enjoyed it. i will try not to take so long to update the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys. so sorry it has been a long time since I last updated. here is chapter 7. enjoy! I plan on this story having thirteen chapters.**

 **disclaimer: I do not own psych or the characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Back at the station the rest of the gang see Lassiter and Henry walk back into the station and make their way over to them. When they make their way over to the rest of the group they notice that Lassiter looks more determined.

"Okay guys, lets get the other four victims files and start going over them with a find tooth comb. We have to see if there is anything there we missed. Each minute that goes by is a minute that we get farther and farther from finding Shawn and brining him home to us.'' Lassiter said.

They all agree and Juliet goes and grabs the files so that they can start their extensive search through those files. They each take a file and pass it on to someone else when they are done to make sure they all get a chance to look at each case file. Half way through Henry gets frustrated.

"This isn't giving us anything new!"

"I know Henry but we have to start somewhere and the case files are a good place. It's all we have at the moment. There has to be something in here that we missed that will lead to his identity." said Chief Vick.

"Why don't we go and walk the routes Shawn might have taken when he went on his walk. Maybe someone saw him or he stopped someplace." Gus suggested.

Juliet then jumps in and says "That's a good idea Gus! We could go in both directions."

"Okay guys. I want Lassiter and Henry to go left and I want you O'Hara to go with Mr. Guster and go to the right. I will stay here in case anything comes up.'' Chief Vick announced.

They all agreed and got up to go do their separate searches. They all hoped deep down that they would find something that could be used to bring Shawn home. They walked out of the station and just gave each other a nod and went on their way.

They started on their searches and they would ask anybody if they had seen Shawn and showed them his picture. Every time they did that person would say no and that they were sorry. They would go into businesses and ask the same question and each time the answer was no. As both groups moved farther down in their direction they started to lose hope of finding someone that had seen Shawn. As Lassiter and Henry were walking to the next business they noticed a smoothie shop a block away. They both looked at each other and just smiled. They know Shawn can never pass up the chance to buy a smoothie. They walked ahead to the little shop and walked in. There was a woman in her twenties working behind the counter. When they walked in she greeted them.

"Hello, how are you guys? What can I get for both of you today?"

"My name is Detective Carlton Lassiter of the SBPD. We are looking for a missing consultant. His name is Shawn Spencer (Lassiter hands her the photo of Shawn) and we were wondering if he came in here last night."

The young woman looks at the photo for a few brief moments and gets a smile on her face. "Oh yes! I remember him. Yes he was in here last night."

Henry jumps in and asks her if she still has video footage from the previous night. She says yes and to hold on a minute why she goes and gets it. When she gets back they both thank her for her help and head back to the station. On their way back to the station Lassiter calls O'Hara and the Chief to let them know that they found a place that Shawn was seen at and has video footage. O'Hara says that she and Gus are on their way back to the station and will meet them there in a few minutes.

When they get back to the station they all play the video footage praying that it caught Shawn and will give them a lead and the killers identity. They all watch the video with trepidation. When they see Shawn enter the shop they all pay close attention knowing that the next few moments should hopefully give them what they are looking for. They see Shawn exit the shop and start to walk away and then see someone come up behind him and put a rag over his mouth. They saw Shawn start to struggle and they watch him lose consciousness. It isn't till their killer turns around to drag Shawn away that they can catch a clear picture of his face. When they run his face though the system they see a name pop up from an accounting firm that makes all employees get photo ID and figure printed. They all stare at the accountant who is the killer they have been looking weeks for and who has taken Shawn from them.

Wayne Gacy.

* * *

 **Thank you guys for sticking with this story and the long wait. Hope you enjoyed chapter 7.**


End file.
